Elle Viendra Quand Même
by Miss Shy
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Un héritier pianiste, une étudiante banale. C'est ce que tous peuvent voir, sans creuser en profondeur, sans essayer de s'intéresser à eux. Mais ils sont bien plus, ils ont vécu bien plus. Qui sont-ils ? Qui est cette jeune fille dans cette clairière ? Pourquoi cet homme est-il devenu alcoolique ? Et "leur fin comment ça s'fait qu'ils l'accepte aussi bien ?"
1. Sail

_**Coucou, **_

_**Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire.**_

_**Cette fois, j'irai jusqu'au bout ! (ça fait un peu étrange de lire ça pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, c'est-à-dire BEAUCOUP DE PERSONNES ^^).  
Je l'ai mis en T parce que je ne sais pas encore, dans le fond, ce que ça va donner. C'est une fic assez sombre, au fait.**_

_**J'espère que vous/t' aimera/aimerez le prologue !**_

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Sail by Awolnation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_L'apocalypse signifie littéralement « le voile est levé ». Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les écritures religieuses assimileront le mot pour l'associer au jugement dernier et donc à la découverte de la vérité de Dieu. (Wiktionary)_

.

.

.

Une mélancolie qui s'échappe d'un piano, lente, comme pour annoncer la fin de ce monde. Dehors, tout le monde crie, saute, pleure. Une mère a perdu son enfant, un père a tiré sur son frère car lorsqu'il est entré chez lui, il a pensé que c'était un ennemi. En clair, à Londres règne un certain chaos, c'est l'apocalypse. Personne ne l'avait prédit. La Terre s'est fendue, l'Enfer est sous les pieds de chacun. C'est effrayant, inquiétant. N'entendez-vous pas les trombones, les tambours annonçant le début de l'assujettissement de la Terre ? Qui osera se rebeller face au diable ? Qui osera ne serait-ce que regarder l'arrivée de Satan ? Qui peut dire qu'il n'a pas peur ? D'ici, personne.

.

Face au danger, plusieurs sentiments se mélangent : la panique, la peur, la honte de ne pas pouvoir protéger ses proches. Le pire, la monstruosité humaine aussi, est remise en liberté. Elle s'est enfuie de sa prison d'acier, plus rien ne la retient, aucune chaîne, aucun boulet. Le si gentil voisin peut enfin tué le vieillard pour pouvoir se protéger.

.

.

.

A travers la fenêtre de son appartement, une jeune fille de dix neuf ans aux cheveux bruns, légèrement frisés, a droit à la place d'honneur de cet étrange spectacle. Dans son regard on peut voir de l'incompréhension ainsi que des larmes. Elle lève sa tête perlée vers le ciel.

.

« Pourquoi ? »Prononce-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

.

Personne ne lui répond à part cette mélodie au piano qui continue. A part ce jeune homme blond de dix neuf ans qui a l'air d'avoir grandi trop vite.

.

.

.

**Pourquoi l'Enfer est-il sur Terre ? **

**.**

**.**

_« L'enfer c'est les autres » _Sartre

.

* * *

**_C'est encore moi ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimer/pas aimer/ce que vous attendez/espérez, vous pouvez même me parler de votre cochon dinde Piloui qui a mangé des carottes hier soir !_**

**_Je publierai le chapitre 1 ce week-end ou dans mercredi prochain ('fin entre samedi et mercredi) ! _**

**_M-S_**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Talking To The Moon

_**Et voici le chapitre 1 !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Talking To the Moon by Bruno Mars**

** .**

**.**

.

Il est minuit, c'est l'heure du crime.

Tout est si sombre, si macabre. Aucune lumière, aucun espoir, aucun son excepté celui de deux respirations saccadées. Ils n'ont pas peur, ils sont excités. Leurs yeux jaunes, seuls choses que l'on peut apercevoir, brillent d'une certaine folie. L'un deux allument une bougie et la pose sur un rocher. Il jette alors un coup d'œil à son acolyte :

.

« Greyback, c'est le moment. »

.

Le dénommé Greyback sourit. Tout peut commencer. Le Maitre peut enfin revenir sur Terre.

Il se recule pour entrer dans la pénombre et en ressortir avec une jeune fille d'à peine seize ans, nue. Elle marche péniblement derrière lui, un grand hématome sur la joue droite, elle a peur mais n'a plus la force de s'enfuir. A qui bon de toute façon ? Elle ralentirait seulement l'heure de sa fin.

.

« Donne-moi le couteau en argent Maurioche. »

.

Lucy a peur. Elle commence à prier, mais à quoi bon ? Elle sent déjà la lame sur sa poitrine. Elle va mourir.

.

« J'ai oublié de faire mon lit ce matin. Papa ne soit pas en colère. Je suis désolée. »

.

Il l'oblige à s'agenouiller et à pencher la tête vers les étoiles. Dans deux minutes elle ne sera plus qu'un corps sans vie, un pantin sans âme avec lequel on pourra jouer. Ils pourront jouer d'elle. Lucy voudrait leur poser une seule question : _Pourquoi moi ?_ En effet, pourquoi Lucy ? Elle avait toujours dénoncé l'injustice, elle ne regardait jamais ne serait-ce que le jardin des autres, mais s'occupait d'autrui. Lucy était une gentille fille, qui avait peur de partir sans dire au revoir, d'être seule, de mourir. Elle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

.

« Au revoir maman. Au revoir papa. »

.

Greyback caresse ses larmes avec la lame du couteau. Lucy va mourir.

.

« Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, même pendant mes crises d'angoisse. Je sais que cela a été difficile pour vous de me voir, à cette époque, m'autodétruire mais… »

.

Une gifle vole, Lucy tombe. De toute façon elle va mourir.

.

« Ta gueule, putain ! Je m'en fou de ta vie pauvre gosse. Tu la fermes maintenant ! » Maurioche a le regard fou.

.

La jeune femme est à terre mais elle ne pleure pas, du moins, elle ne le fait plus car plus rien ne l'effraie.

.

« Merci de m'avoir redonné l'envie de vivre. Ne pleurez pas et surtout … et surtout… »

.

Plus que quelques secondes maintenant. Deuxième gifle. Celle-ci résonne dans sa tête. Un filet de sang sort de la bouche de Lucy.

.

« Je prendrai soin de vous là où je serai. Ne pleurez pas. J'y serai la plus heureuse. »

.

Et Greyback lui tranche la gorge. Dans la forêt on entend au même moment un chuchotement. Une voix féminine qui s'envole. Trois petits mots.

.

« Je vous aime.

.

-Elle s'est enfin tu cette salope. »

.

C'est ainsi que tout s'est fini. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont tué, qu'ils ont tracé un pentagramme, qu'ils l'ont balancé au milieu et que rien ne se passa. C'est de cette façon que Greyback s'est énervé, a balancé la bougie tout en criant des obscénités. C'est ainsi qu'ils sont partis. Ils avaient échoué.

.

« Ils n'ont pas su me tuer correctement. »

.

Encore la forêt qui chuchote ? C'est pourtant toujours cette voix. C'est Lucy. Elle vit, du moins, son âme n'est pas partie. Elle est ce qu'on appelle un fantôme. La situation qui la place comme témoin de tout et acteur de rien. L'enfer.

.

.

.

Quand on est petit, on nous raconte qu'une fois mort, il ne reste plus que le corps sur Terre mais l'esprit s'en va. Il s'envole vers, soit le ciel, soit sous Terre. Quand on est plus grand, on s'accroche à cet espoir. L'espoir qu'après la fin, on aura une vie meilleure. La vérité, c'est que malgré tout, on a peur de la mort, de ne plus existé. On est que des poussières dans l'univers.

.

.

.

Il a fallu quatre jours pour la retrouver

Lucy voyait son père se rendre tous les jours au commissariat. Elle a vu sa mère aller à l'église pendant ce temps, prier pour qu'on la retrouve. Elle y allait seule, traversait le village en fauteuil roulant, brûlait un cierge et repartait.

Le premier jour, elle priait pour que l'on retrouve sa fille vivante. C'est le troisième jour qu'elle pria pour que sa fille soit dans un endroit meilleur.

La première fois, Lucy voulu leur dire où elle était, mais ils n'entendaient rien. Elle finit par hurler mais le silence fut sa seule réponse. Certains ont peur de la mort, le pire, c'est d'être transparent, d'assister à la lente descente aux enfers de ses parents sans pouvoir dire un mot. Sa mère, en plus de sa sclérose, était devenue dépressive, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

C'est un mardi que sa mère mourra. Elle crut voir un ange. En réalité c'était Lucy, sa fille morte, assassinée. Elle assembla ses dernières forces pour lui caresser le visage, ce même visage qu'elle avait vu tuméfier deux semaines avant. Lucy se rapprocha. Sa mère tenta de la toucher, de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de caresser sa joue, ne serait-ce que de frôler sa joue. Elle la traversa et mourra.

.

.

Aujourd'hui Lucy regarde son père vivre, si c'est ça vivre. Maintenant, il fait nuit. Cela fait un mois qu'elle est un fantôme et une semaine que sa mère est morte. Un homme est assis en face d'une cheminée, un verre de scotch dans la main. Il ne s'est pas rasé depuis la mort de sa femme. Ses yeux sont vides, il fixe sans voir, il voit sans regarder, il vit sans vivre. Pire qu'une loque. De toute façon, maintenant, à quoi sert-il ? Il a failli. Son rôle était de protéger sa fille et il a échoué. Que doit-il faire maintenant ? Œdipe ne s'est-il pas crevé les yeux après avoir commis parricide et inceste ? Plus personne ne l'attend quand il rentre de l'épicerie. Tout est vide ici. Il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la lune est pleine et belle.

.

.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back_

_ ._

_._

Il veut la sentir sous ses doigts. Il s'approche. Il n'est pas assez près. Il ouvre la fenêtre. Peut-être que là où elles sont, Lucy et Annie peuvent toucher ce majestueux cercle dorée ?

Lucy est à côté de lui mais il ne la voit pas, il ne sent pas la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui. Il est sur le balcon. Comment est-il arrivé jusque là, debout sur la balustrade ? Il regarde le sol. C'est haut. Mais c'est le seul moyen de redonner à un sens à tout ça.

.

.

_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Tryin' to get to You  
In hopes your on  
the other side_

_ ._

_._

Lucy lui dit de descendre. Elle hurle, pleure, essaie de le faire descendre, le tire, se casse la voix. Elle en devient folle. Mais il ne l'entend pas, il ne perçoit pas son désespoir.

.

« J'arrive mes chéries. »

.

Et il tombe.

.

.

.

**_Effectivement. Une simple spectatrice._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

* * *

.

**_Voilà, fin du chapitre._**

**_La chanson si vous ne l'avez pas reconnu est, _****Talking to the Moon ****_de Bruno Mars_**** :)****_  
Laissez-moi des reviews (pleins, pleins, pleins !) pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ce qu'il faudrait changer, ce que vous n'avez pas compris, ce qui vous a plu, ect..._**

**_Je vous fais pleins de bisous, et je publierai le prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines, pendant le week-end._**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Que tout est noir

**Que Tout Est Noir by Saez**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Une mélodie de piano. Si on doit résumer sa vie, c'est ce qu'on utiliserait. Un son, tout d'abord agressif Drago est un impulsif. Puis plus lent, plus triste Drago a mal. Au fond, il souffre depuis ses neuf ans, et ce piano est sa manière d'éviter de pleurer.

Vous avez déjà écouté une musique forte, entrainante qui vous donne envie de danser, de vivre, suivie du long sanglot d'un piano ? Ca chamboule tout dans votre cœur. Ca détruit. Un peu comme Drago. Il détruit tout ce qui est en vous. Il prend votre cerveau et le retourne. Il prend votre cœur, le presse tellement fort que vous envisagez de mourir, puis il appose sa marque, si douce mais pourtant si froide, et il le pince si fort que votre âme commence à saigner. C'est déjà trop tard, vous avez mal, il vous fait souffrir mais vous persistez à l'aimer. Aimer cette façon qu'il a de se tenir, le dos droit, la froideur dans son regard. Mais il vous traine vers le bas, plus bas que Terre. La dernière chose que vous lui demandez est alors de vous tuer. Or cela, il ne le fera jamais. Il préfère vous regarder souffrir. La vérité, c'est que le cœur de Drago n'a plus battu depuis ses neuf ans.

.

.

A neuf ans il a réalisé que les êtres humains n'étaient que des grains de poussière qui s'entretue. Qui tue pour survivre. Très jeune, il est devenu le richissime héritier, le Sir Malefoy au cœur froid. Déjà il s'amusait, tel un duc fier sur son trône de la naïveté humaine. A lui tout seul, il était devenu un cliché. Cette caricature de l'homme riche se complaisant dans sa solitude, dénigrant l'espèce humaine, s'élevant au rang de surhomme car supérieur.

On connaît alors la façade, on imagine l'intérieur, on l'envie. Mais au final on n'en sait rien. On ne sait pas s'il y a réellement quelque chose à espérer.

.

.

Drago est né un 12 juin 1993 de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Sa mère l'a aimé dès qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur lui. Elle savait déjà qu'elle pourrait donner sa vie pour ce petit être aux yeux gris. Un vrai petit ange. Lucius n'était pas présent. Plus Drago grandissait, plus son père disparaissait.

Narcissa était une femme forte. Du moins elle en avait l'apparence. En réalité, pour cet homme, elle se faisait aussi fragile que du verre. Elle devenait une bouteille à la mer, _un triste navire qui ne sait pas où partir_. Il lui demandait de sauter d'un immeuble, elle le faisait sans hésiter, il lui disait que les colombes étaient des êtres maléfiques, elle le croyait. Elle lui était si fidèle. Elle faisait plus que l'aimer, elle l'adulait, lui vouait un culte. Mais Lucius s'éloignait. Que faire ? Elle ne savait pas, alors elle déprimait, elle buvait, elle se droguait.

.

.

_Comment te dire, quand t'es pas là_

_Que moi sans toi, ça ne veut rien dire ?_

_Comment te dire, dis-moi_

_Que moi sans toi, c'est comme un rire_

_Qui trouve pas vers où mourir ?_

_._

_._

Et Drago ? On s'en fout. Il n'a pas de place dans sa propre histoire, il était heureux comme tous les enfants naïfs de quatre ans. Pourquoi embêtes-tu ta mère petit Drago ? Ce n'est pas le moment, elle vomit. Drago, arrête de lui parler, elle essaie de boire son vingtième verre de scotch tranquillement. Ne la secoue pas petit garçon, elle a mélangé alcool et médicaments. Laisse la tranquille, ne la secoue plus, à quoi bon le faire, elle est morte petit. Oui, c'est injuste, tu n'avais qu'elle. Mais tu ne pouvais pas remplacer Lucius. Lucius est son oxygène et elle en a été privée. Comment veux-tu vivre sans respirer ? Elle n'a laissé qu'une lettre, pour lui, un petit mot de huit caractères "**JE T'AIME**". Drago avait neuf ans, cet âge où on pense que maman vivra avec nous pour toujours. Il l'a aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle l'avait abandonné ou peut-être jamais existée. Il ne lui restait plus rien d'elle, aucun souvenir, aucune photographie. Est-ce qu'elle était réelle ou juste un rêve ? Il devait alors vivre chez cet homme qui partageait les même gênes que lui, qui l'appelait Damon, alors que lui, son fils connaissait jusqu'à sa couleur préférée. Mais Drago n'avait que neuf ans, il était encore naïf et sa mère lui avait raconté tellement de belles choses sur son père. Si belles, si illusions. Lucius n'était effectivement pas un soldat, ni un agent du FBI toujours en mission. Il vivait dans un manoir avec sa femme, d'une vingtaine d'année, Cho.

.

.

Plus le temps passait, plus Drago comprenait et commençait à détester sa mère, la maudissait à cause de son unique faiblesse : l'amour. Il l'imaginait, souffrant le martyr, brûlant en enfer au côté de Belzébuth en si l'amour est capable de tuer, à quoi bon essayer de le vivre ? L'homme est-il à ce point suicidaire ? Dans la vie, vaut mieux être le bourreau immoral que la victime naïve. Vaut mieux être Lucius que Narcissa.

.

.

Son père et sa belle-mère n'était jamais au manoir. Drago goûtait, se nourrissait même de cette liberté si chère aux adolescents. A force il ne la savourait plus, il la régurgitait. Il commençait à se dégouter et à s'ennuyer. Quand il s'ennuyait, il partait à la découverte de cette maison. Il était Indiana Jones et cherchait les secrets de Lucius, tentait de se rapprocher de ce père inconnu. Un jour, il entra dans son bureau. Il commença à ouvrir tous les tiroirs. Il comprit d'abord d'où venait tout son argent : placement immobiliers fructueux, construction de bâtiments puis location, paris, rachat d'entreprise. Toute cette fortune t'appartiendra un jour Drago. Tout, sans la moindre exception, la moindre irrégularité. Il trouva une petite boite en bois, fermée à l'aide d'un cadenas. Il chercha la clé partout pendant toute une semaine, mais ne la trouva pas. Drago était si curieux. C'est lors du retour de ton père qu'il vit une clé, qu'il identifia comme étant celle de la boite au trésor, autour de son cou. Il la lui fallait. Absolument. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il devait l'avoir. Il commença à espionner les faits et gestes de son paternel pour connaître le moment durant lequel ce dernier se séparait de son collier, en même temps, il avait appelé certains serruriers pour savoir s'il était possible de reproduire une clé à partir de photographies. Pendant que son père se douchait, il réussit à la récupérer. Deux semaines plus tard, il reçut le double. Il attendit un mois que son père et sa femme partent en voyage. Dès que la porte du manoir claqua, il patienta encore dix minutes et se précipita dans le bureau, ouvrit le tiroir, se saisit de la boîte en bois et utilisa la clé. Il y avait des papiers, des lettres plus précisément, et un poignard en or. Rien de spécial ni de bien important en soit. La lettre d'adieu de sa mère et une autre qui était dédiée à Narcissa. Peut être une lettre d'amour ? La preuve que son père aimait sa mère ?

.

.

_« Narcissa,_

_Je ne te réponds que maintenant et j'en suis désolé. Je suis coincé au manoir à cause d'une importante affaire. Je pense, ma douce, qu'il sera de plus en plus difficile de se revoir. Je crains d'ailleurs que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais bien que jamais soit un mot que je redoute. Vivre sans toi est de plus en plus dur. Je t'aime tellement. Je préfère me tuer que d'être toujours dans l'attente de pouvoir enfin revoir ton visage. Je sais que nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté mon ange. Ceci est ma lettre d'adieu pour toi. Je partirai dans une semaine, si tu veux me rejoindre, fais-le dès que tu recevras cette lettre._

_Adieu, _

_Ton Lucius_

_P.S. : Notre amour est unique. Il vivra bien au-delà de notre mort. »_

_._

_._

Une tornade de sentiment envahit Drago. La déception, il s'attendait à des petites photographies de lui bébé, une photocopie de son acte de naissance ou même qu'il parle de lui dans cette stupide lettre. Mais il n'existait pas dans leur petit monde, il n'était pas réel. La colère de réaliser que sa mère était si faible. Lucius lui mentait bon sang ! Comment pouvait-elle le croire ? Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que boire une goutte d'alcool à cause de ce type ? L'amour rend con, l'amour est Lucius. Elle s'est donnée la mort pour lui, elle le croyait quand il lui disait vivre seul. Elle le croyait quand il disait vouloir se donner la mort ! Mais quelle cruche ! Mais quel menteur ! La rage de savoir qu'en réalité sa mère a été assassinée indirectement par l'homme qu'elle imaginait comme étant l'amour de sa vie.

.

.

« Drago où es-tu ? Le vol a été annulé, une histoire de volcan… »

Cho. C'était comme si Drago avait subi un choc électrique. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait froissé la lettre et saisit le poignard. Il était si….si troublé par ce qu'il venait à la fois de lire.

.

« Drago où es-tu ? »

.

Arrête de prononcer ce son Cho. Arrête !

.

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

.  
Drago relève ses yeux et se heurta à deux astres gris.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin. »

.

Drago veut hurler qu'il n'est plus un gamin. Qu'il ne peut plus être un gamin maintenant. Calme toi petit, Lucius se rapproche, dépose ce couteau.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce bureau ? »

.

Lucius est tout près, trop près. L'as-tu déjà eu aussi près de toi gamin ?

.

« Oh… Tu as trouvé ce machin… Désolé, ta mère était vraiment trop stupide, une bonne à rien. Elle était inutile. J'ai l'impression d'avoir aider tout… »

.  
Drago poussa un cri et planta le poignard dans le ventre de son père. Plusieurs fois. Puis ils tombèrent. L'as-tu déjà sentit aussi près de toi petit ? Lucius ne lutta pas. Drago dirigea ensuite l'arme près de son cœur. Cet endroit où il voulait avoir une petite place, il voulait le saccager, le détruire, n'en laisser qu'un champ de ruine, le faire ressembler au sien.

.

« Oh mon dieu ! Drago arrête ! ARRETE ! Il est mort ! »

.

Cho le serra dans ses bras, s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit le poignard des mains. Elle ne pleurait pas Lucius, mais Drago. Cet enfant de treize ans qui avait grandi bien trop vite. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas ces petites étoiles, cette malice d'enfant. Son regard était mortel, comme s'il savait qu'un jour il allait mourir de toute façon. Son regard était bien trop Lucius.

.

.

Cho avait appelé la police. Un voleur avait pénétré l'intérieur le domaine et avait tué Lucius. Un vrai malade d'après les enquêteurs.

Drago avait hérité de la fortune des Malefoy, du moins Cho lui avait tout donné. Tout sans exception, sans aucune irrégularité. Elle lui avait aussi acheté un petit appartement à Londres pour l'éloigner de son passé. Drago se sentait bien, il avait l'habitude de la solitude. Mais il lui arrivait de se regarder dans le miroir et de ne pas se reconnaître. Il souhaitait parfois avoir quelque chose à dire à ses camarades de classe qui se plaignent de leurs parents.

A quinze ans, il arrêta d'aller en cours et s'acheta un piano, Solitude, son seul ami, son seul amour. Il y jouait tous les jours, toutes les heures. Il s'y inventait des sentiments croyant que tout irait mieux après, qu'il se sentirait mieux. Devant le miroir, il s'entrainait à sourire, à avoir l'air joyeux mais rien ne marchait, il était si seul.

.

.

Il est seul

.

.

_Quand on est tellement seul que même la solitude_

_Vous semble être une amie dont on se passerait_

_Celle qui fût toujours là depuis le premier souffle_

_Qui depuis ce jour-là ne veut plus vous quitter_

_Quand vous ne savez plus qu'un jour vous saviez rire_

_._

_._

Aujourd'hui Drago a dix-neuf ans. Il ne s'entraine plus à ressentir, à vivre. Il va en boîte, organise des fêtes, se drogue, boit, couche avec des hommes et des femmes, oublie avec son meilleur ami Blaise, un héritier, et Pansy, une enfant gâtée. Tous les trois se moquent de la vie, ensemble. Ils évitent toutes responsabilités, de devoir réfléchir.

Mais, même ensemble, ils sont encore plus seuls. Ils n'affrontent jamais la vérité et se mentent à eux-mêmes. Ils pensent être des personnes biens, des personnes heureuses qui vivent leur vie jusqu'au bout.

.

.

**Mensonge.**

**Vous vous brulez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier mon unique review-er/euse. Tu ne m'as pas duuuuu tout stressée :P, et ma followeuse ! Voilà.  
Bon après, juste un truc que je trouve bizarre.. 155 personnes ont lu mes deux chapitres, et au final, j'ai une review... Je veux pas faire enfant gâtée mais c'est... Comment dire.. En fait les reviews c'est en quelque sorte un petit coup de pouce, pour nous encourager à continuer ce qu'on fait. Là vous me laisser un peu dans le noir. Je sais pas trop si ce que je fais est cool ou pas ..  
'Fin Bref, je posterai la suite dans à peu près un mois.  
**

**B'sous !**

**(\~~/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**


End file.
